L'irréel d'un moment surpasse la réalité d'un rêve
by Sunaiki
Summary: Un rêve atroce mais un moment unique. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?


"Où suis-je ? Pourquoi fait-il... Si sombre ?"

A travers ses paupières mi-closes, Sasha ne distinguait rien d'autre autour d'elle que les ténèbres qui l'envahissaient. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle avait l'impression de flotter dans un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi cette obscurité ? Il n'y avait rien ni personne alors pourquoi avait-elle si peur ?

Justement parce qu'il n'y avait rien. Ni personne. Aucun ami, aucun membre de sa famille. La seule pensée d'être seule la terrifiait. Lentement elle se mit debout et commença à marcher n'importe où. Il n'y avait que du noir et encore du noir. Qu'elle aille là-bas, qu'elle reste ici... Ce serait la même chose. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui était éclairée. Elle pouvait parfaitement se distinguait. Cette lumière blanche étincelante, brillante était là. Peut-être pour la rassurer.

Elle continua inlassablement sa route cherchant quelqu'un qui lui était connu, quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance, qui pourrait la guider dans ses lourdes ténèbres oppressantes. Cette lumière qui la dévoilait lui faisait peur. Elle semblait la désignait comme une cible de choix. Ou encore, la dénonçait comme coupable des pires atrocités. Au fond, elle la terrifiait autant que le noir.

Et puis, dans le faible raie qui l'illuminait, elle aperçut un papillon. Un papillon rose battant des ailes avec joie. Il virevolta autour de la belle, comme s'il s'amusait puis il disparut comme il était venu, avec insignifiance. A cette pensée, la japonaise écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Disparaître comme l'on vient. Et si... C'était la même chose pour elle ? Et si elle-même avait disparu de cette terre comme elle en était venue ? Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Elle s'entoura de ses bras, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose d'invisible qui pourrait l'assaillir de toute part. Une substance humide et salée se déversa à grand flot sur le sol qu'elle ne voyait pas. Ses larmes ne voulaient pas arrêter de glisser sur ses joues. Et chacune d'elle la faisait souffrir, lui rappelait à quel point elle aussi était aussi insignifiante que ce papillon. Elle s'écroula au sol, à genoux, meurtrie par ces épées imperceptibles qui lui transperçaient le cœur.

Enfin elle rouvrit les yeux. Ses iris roses était baignées de larmes. Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de tour. Une tour si sombre qu'elle n'en voyait pas le sommet. Elle distinguait tout de même un escalier en colimaçon qui montait jusqu'à se perdre dans les ténèbres du majestueux bâtiment. Guidée par son instinct qui lui disait de gravir les marches, elle entreprit la montée. Après une dure et longue ascension, elle arriva au sommet, sur une plate-forme où un spectacle effroyable l'attendait. Des corps gisants inertes sur le sol. Du sang les enrobait. Ce même sang s'écoulait lentement des cadavres fraîchement abattus. Sasha s'avança vers eux, ses pupilles horrifiées les fixant sans qu'elle puisse les en détacher.

Et puis, elle marcha sur quelque chose de dur et rond. Elle se pencha pour ramasser l'objet. Un maillet. A quelques centimètres de là, un des corps était étendu. Elle vit une tignasse rouge flamboyante, un bandeau déchiré... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être... Elle s'effondra au sol, et cria désespérément le nom de Lavi. «Lavi-kun ! Lavi-kun, réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie !». Mais aucune de ses prières ne lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Sasha se dirigea alors vers les autres. Haletante, effrayée, elle priait pour que ce ne soit aucun de ses autres amis. Mais bientôt elle reconnut Allen, ses cheveux d'ordinaire blanc comme la neige, maculés de liquide rougeâtre à l'odeur si répugnante. Elle ne contenait plus ses pleurs quand elle vit le troisième corps, celui de Lenalee. Une nouvelle fois elle se pencha, et vérifia si elle n'avait pas une chance de la sauver. Mais il était trop tard. Aucune réaction, aucun souffle. Plus rien.

Et puis elle entendit une lame glisser sur le sol. Reprenant espoir de ne pas le trouver lui aussi mort, elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Mais ce qui l'y attendait était bien pire. Sasha se voyait elle. Son katana couvert de sang dans la main droite et qui s'égouttait lentement, la tête basse. Des taches vermeilles la couvraient un peu partout et sur le sol, juste devant elle qui se tenait debout, le corps de Kanda. Le liquide tiède se déversait de la plaie qu'elle lui avait elle-même infligée. L'expression de terreur qu'elle affichait sur le visage n'était rien comparée à la déferlante d'eau salée qui s'écoulait de ses yeux roses argentées. Elle s'écroula près du japonais, ses larmes se mélangeant à son sang, et, d'une main tremblante, elle voulut prendre celle de son ami.

-C'est toi qui l'as tué. Tu les mèneras tous à leur perte, tu les tueras tous. Sans exception. Même celui que tu aimes.

Sa propre voix. Sa propre voix lui murmurait ces atrocités à l'oreille. Elle ouvrit grand ses iris troublées par les larmes, stupéfaite. L'autre Sasha venait de lui susurrer ce qu'elle refusait d'admettre. Non. Impossible. Ça n'est pas moi qui les ai tué pensa la japonaise.

-Et pourtant, tu as bien vu. Tu es sombre Sasha. Tu es si noire. Tes propres amis. Ta famille ne t'a donc pas suffit ? continuait son "moi" intérieur avec un sourire narquois et une voix horriblement douce. Si tu ne me crois pas, regarde tes mains. Elles ne sont plus pures depuis la mort de tes parents. Tu es responsable de leur mort. Et tu en es consciente.

Baissant doucement la tête vers ses mains, Sasha vit du sang s'écouler de ses paumes. Le sang mélangé de sa famille et de ses amis.

-Non...

-NON !

Le croissant de lune présent sur la toile sombre éclairée par seulement la faible clarté des étoiles, illuminait légèrement la chambre de Sasha par la fenêtre restée entrouverte. Haletante, poisseuse de sueur et en larme, la jeune fille s'assit brusquement dans son lit. Pendant un moment elle fixa ses mains, pour être sûre que ce qu'elle avait vu était irréel. «Elles ne sont plus pures depuis la mort de tes parents». Puis, les larmes tombèrent par petites gouttes sur ses paumes. Elle enfouie son visage dans ses genoux couverts par les draps et continua de sangloter, humidifiant peu à peu le linge blanc qui la réchauffait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits de pas qui accouraient vers sa chambre et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Surprise, la japonaise leva ses yeux d'où ruisselaient encore de minuscules rivières vers le beau jeune homme brun qui venait d'entrer avec fracas. Il balaya la pièce de son regard brûlant et glacial à la fois, avant de poser ses pupilles sombres sur son amie dont les bras enserrait toujours ses jambes. D'un côté rassuré qu'il n'y ait pas d'Akuma comme il l'avait tout d'abord cru, le kendoka relâcha la garde de Mugen qu'il avait empoigné avant de se précipiter vers la source du cri. Totalement perdu, il regarda sa coéquipière avec un air interrogateur. Il voulut lui demander pourquoi ce cri, ces pleurs mais aucun son ne daignait sortir de sa bouche, trop déconcerté qu'il était pour dire quoi que ce soit. Et, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Sasha s'était levée de sa couche, balançant les couvertures, et se précipita sur lui pour passer ses maigres bras autour du cou de son ami. Kanda sentit le corps de la japonaise secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Sans réfléchir, il l'a souleva de terre et la serra contre lui, dans un geste de consolation et la laissa pleurer dans le creux formé entre son cou et son épaule.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui poser de question pour savoir qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar qui la bouleversait.

De chaudes larmes trouvèrent refuge dans son manteau, pendant que Sasha resserrait son étreinte.

"Elle est effrayée" se dit Kanda. "De quoi a-t-elle bien pu rêver ?"

Décidant de ne pas rester dans l'encadrement de la porte, il la referma avec son pied sans prendre la peine de se retourner et se dirigea ensuite vers le lit de la belle où il s'assit en la gardant fermement près de lui.

-Sasha-

-Kanda... Kun, je... Je suis désolée... le coupa-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas... T'alerter...

Assise sur les genoux du japonais, ses bras l'enlaçant toujours et gardant le visage enfouie dans son cou, elle tenta vainement de se calmer malgré les images atroces lui revenant de son horrible rêve. Pourquoi s'était-elle vu elle assassiner ses propres amis ? Non, jamais elle ne sera la meurtrière qu'elle avait vu, ça n'était pas elle. Pourquoi ce rêve empli de noirceur ? «Tu es sombre Sasha. Tu es si noire». Ce rêve reflétait-il la noirceur de son âme ? Cette noirceur inexistante, endormie qui n'attendait sûrement que d'être réveillée ? «Tu les mèneras tous à leur perte, tu les tueras tous». Ces mots raisonnaient comme un carillon dans sa tête. Elle avait si peur de commettre une faute grave et de se retrouver seule. Elle avait si peur de perdre ses amis comme elle avait perdu sa famille : par sa faute.

Une soudaine chaleur la tira de ses pensées obscures. Kanda lui frictionnait le dos dans une quête de réconfort et lui adressait une agréable chaleur. Elle avait cessé de trembler et ses larmes ne coulaient plus de ses iris roses argentées. Sans le lâcher, elle leva timidement son visage humide et blême vers celui de son compagnon qui regardait ailleurs en lui frottant toujours le dos et en gardant son autre main sur la hanche de sa compagne. Quand il s'aperçut qu'on l'observait, il baissa ses yeux de la couleur des abysses pour croiser le regard de la japonaise, semblant emprisonner ce malheureux croissant lunaire. Gêné, il détourna légèrement la tête, sa frange sombre masquant la moitié de son visage. L'air de rien, Sasha posa sa petite tête blonde de côté sur l'épaule de son "sauveur" et profita des quelques battements de cœur qu'elle interceptait en fermant ses paupières. Il s'était mis à battre à tout rompre. Mais Sasha ne chercha pas pourquoi, c'est comme s'il proliférait une magnifique berceuse qui lui chantait que Kanda allait pour le mieux, qu'il était en vie.

-Ca va mieux ? fit la voix étonnement douce du beau ténébreux, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé dans la sombre pièce.

-... Je... O-oui... Je suis désolée... Vraiment désolée... murmura la belle dans un souffle en guise de réponse.

Pour autant, Kanda ne lâchait pas Sasha et Sasha ne lâchait pas Kanda. Lui refusait de la laisser de nouveau seule, même s'il ignorait ses angoisses. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, même si elle le savait sain et sauf.

Enfin, Kanda cessa les va-et-vient le long du dos de la belle. Mais ce fut pour mieux la serrait contre lui. Sasha lâcha prise pendant que Kanda passait sa main dans les longues mèches dorées de son amie. De son autre main il la colla contre lui en la poussant dans le dos et, enfin, il caressa, l'effleurant à peine, de ses lèvres la peau douce et soyeuse de la belle. La paume de cette dernière rencontra le torse du jeune homme dont la solide musculature se ressentait malgré ses vêtements. La japonaise fut ébahie du comportement de Kanda et oublia quelques instants ses pires craintes. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise quand le kendoka releva délicatement sa lourde chevelure brillant sous les rayons de l'astre lunaire pour humer son parfum.

Un parfum de fleur de cerisier. Un parfum si agréable à sentir. Sa fragrance. Kanda ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à elle, à son envie d'être en sa compagnie, de la protéger et dans le cas présent : la consoler. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent. Dix longues, interminables et délicieuses minutes pendant lesquelles aucun des deux exorcistes ne bougea ou n'émit le plus petit bruit qui soit. La chambre était calme, donnant l'illusion de vouloir leur laisser ce moment si intime rien qu'à eux. Ce moment unique et inconscient.

Cependant, une brise inattendue s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, les caressa à son passage et leur fit reprendre leurs esprits. Soudainement interrompu dans sa rêverie, Kanda plongea son regard intense, d'un bleu si profond que l'on pourrait si perdre dans les yeux pétillants de sa camarade. Tous deux se fixèrent avec incompréhension, comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce qui venait de se dérouler. L'escrimeur tenait toujours Sasha. Et puis, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, dans un geste très vif, la belle se retrouva allongée dans son lit, la tête délicatement posée sur l'oreiller. Elle se redressa juste à temps pour voir la grande silhouette sombre de Kanda prendre la fuite avec précipitation et claquer la porte sans méchanceté. Relatant les images de la situation, elle se réfugia sous ses draps et les remonta jusqu'à son adorable petit nez et sombra lentement dans le sommeil le plus profond, cette fois dépourvu de cauchemar.

Dans le couloir, Kanda regagnait péniblement sa propre chambre. Une main sur le visage, ses doigts fins se perdant dans les mèches rebelles et sombres de sa frange, il pensait à elle. Cette jeune fille si jolie, si gentille et souriante qui avait pour manie de lui faire tourner la tête et de lui faire faire de drôle de choses et qui ce soir l'avait serrait avec une terreur effroyable dans le moindre de ses gestes.

En ouvrant avec force sa pauvre porte de bois sculpté qui n'avait rien demandé pour mériter une telle violence, il marmonna pour lui-même :

-Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?


End file.
